Kirk Baily
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = Kirk Bailey, Bo Williams, Bo William, Paul Baily, Bill Williams | occupation = Actor, voice actor | known_for = Salute Your Shorts as Kevin 'Ug' Lee }} Kirk Baily (born February 2, 1963 in New York City, New York) is an American actor and voice actor. He is best known for his role as Kevin "Ug" Lee in the Nickelodeon sitcom, Salute Your Shorts. He is also an accomplished voice actor who has appeared in anime and video games. He also does ADR looping for film and television. Roles Television * 7th Heaven – Joe James * Beverly Hills, 90210 – Tony Spencer * Felicity – Financial Aid Officer * FreakyLinks – Officer Scott Hanover * The Larry Sanders Show – Ed * Melrose Place – Greg Madigan * Models Inc. – Barry * NYPD Blue – Roger Simmons * Pacific Blue – Mike Grant * Salute Your Shorts – Kevin 'Ug' Lee * Silk Stalkings – Gary Holden * Sisters – The Creep * Star Trek: Voyager – Magnus Hansen * Tour of Duty – Bielak Movies * 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain – Carl * Absolute Strangers – Arnie * Alexa – Tony * Big Hero 6 – Additional Voices * Black Day Blue Night – Mayor's Assistant * Bottle Shock – Loan Officer * Buried – 411 Male Operator * Caroline at Midnight – Detective #2 * Dead Space: Downfall – Walla * Frozen – Additional Voices * Greyhounds – Billy Bruno * Hotel Transylvania – Additional Voices * Houseguest – Stuart the Manager * Indiscreet – Larry Neal * Nobel Son – Wil Cavalere * Open Season 3 – Additional Voices * Outside Ozona – Agent Tony Cole * Paranorman – Blithe Hollow Townperson (voice) * Soccer Dog: The Movie – Referee * The Call – Additional Voices * The Sixth Man – Coach Nichols * Voodoo Dawn – Kevin * Yogi Bear – Additional Voices Anime * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie – Additional Voices * Android Kikaider – Ichiro Komyoji * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran – Beninosuke * Cowboy Bebop – Shin * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie – Robber D * From Up on Poppy Hill – Additional Voices * Fushigi Yûgi – Tetsuya Kajiwara * Gate Keepers – Train Passenger * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Yamaguchi (Ep. 4), Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GiG – Kawashima (Ep. 34), Additional Voices * .hack//Liminality – Masaya Makino * Mobile Suit Gundam – The Movie Trilogy – Garma Zabi * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket – Walla * Trigun – Millions Knives * Vampire Princess Miyu – Father (Ep. 4) * Yukikaze – Press Reporter 2 (Ep. 4) Video Games * .hack – Additional Voices * Galerians – Birdman * Shadow Hearts: Covenant – Hien * Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force – Crewman Mitch Cstalos, Malon * Condemned 2: Bloodshot – Thieves / Vagrants / Rioters * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht – Kevin References External links * * Category:1963 births Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors